Guyver: New Born Horror
by Raekan Kero
Summary: An Alternate Universe disregarding Sho Fukamachi and Agito Makishima...a different way of looking at Chronos...and a different kind of War...The Earth VS the Creators


GUYVER  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A New Born Horror  
  
Episode One  
  
An Interloper  
  
The second City Plate…probably one of the most revolting and degrading places in the entire city. Here resided the dregs of society and those who had nowhere else to go. This was the place, the place where all the filthy parasitic creatures found their way. The ambiance was revolting. The texture was gagging. The smell was horrific. However, by far the worst of them all: the circumstances.  
  
For one who found his place within the fourth city plate, this place was pathetic. However, Ian Corvate had little choice concerning where he had to go at this point. If he did not arrive to the warehouse with the "special implements" within the hour, then he and his family would never again find themselves at peace.  
  
The old man panted and wheezed. He squeezed the bag under his arm tightly and looked around the dank alleyway for the path he was to follow. He looked for a symbol, in the form of a small red devil head insignia. As he searched, Ian pulled free a handkerchief from his white lab coat and wiped his brow of sweat. The dank alley was humid and almost unbearable, especially for this old man. Despite this, Ian walked on. As he did he scoured the alleys for the symbol.  
  
Something small and dark appeared from a garbage heap right where the old scientist looked. Ian yelped in fright when he saw it. He looked down to see a rat scurry past his leg. Then it stopped and looked up. It peered at Ian in such a manner that it made him feel wretched. That leering grin on the rat's furry little face encouraged that disgusting feeling. It seemed as though the rat laughed at Ian silently. That feeling reminded Ian of what he did, of the enemy he had just made. So what! If Ian didn't do this thing, then his wife and children would be killed. His failure would make him feel even more wretched.  
  
The old man moved on. He had no time to spare. From the look of it he only had forty minutes left. And to add to it, Ian had yet to find the insignia. If he didn't find that then his sticking around would mean nothing. If he stopped and felt bad every time he almost stepped on a rat then he would never make it. What he had to do was to look for the symbol. But how could he find it when he was so nervous?  
  
When you deal with a devil one should expect to be nervous. The people that threatened him and took his family from him were worse than devils. But they were also worse than filth. Who on earth would use someone's family to get something they wanted? Who could possibly be so inhuman? Just for these contraptions that were now within his bag? Ian wondered what the significance of these machines had. He wondered what they were.  
  
Although it was blurry and slightly dim, Ian eventually found the symbol he was supposed to find. A red devil head, the very insignia that belonged to the Red Devil gang. They were the people who stole Ian's family from him. The symbol was painted on a wall next to a rusty iron door. Ian presumed that through this door would be the warehouse that he was supposed to go to. To find out, Ian pulled the handle to the door. However, it would not budge. Instead Ian knocked. The sound reverberated throughout the entire alleyway. As soon as the sound dissipated the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall man in a black suit. On the collar to his suit was the very same insignia Ian had just seen painted on the wall.  
  
The tall man grabbed Ian and his bag and threw him into the warehouse. The door was then slammed behind them. Once more the sound reverberated throughout the storehouse. When Ian regained his composure he turned around to face the Red Devil representative that had just thrown him into the room. The tall man was rummaging through the bag, presumably making sure that Ian got what he was supposed to get.  
  
When the tall man saw what was inside the bag he grimaced in anger and turned to Ian in a fury. With a swift powerful motion he delivered a crushing blow to Ian's ribs.  
  
"There was three units that you were supposed to get, you stupid bastard!" the man said angrily. Ian wheezed from the punch and fell to his knees. He was too old to be hit like that.  
  
Ian tried regaining his stamina but the punch had taken him down pretty good. He coughed when he tried replying to the tall man's accusation.  
  
"There was…only two units," Ian said between coughs, "one disappeared over twenty years ago."  
  
"Bullshit!" The Red Devil representative yelled as he kicked Ian in the ribs. Then another tall man in a black suit came up out of the shadows, this one wearing sunglasses. He held back his associate from pummeling Ian anymore.  
  
The ceiling creaked suddenly and debris fell down on Ian's head. Both men in black looked up in confusion. The one wearing the sunglasses spoke up when his partner pulled free his gun.  
  
"It's just the cars outside. They go by the roadway so fast that the buildings and alleys shake," he said.  
  
The taller Red Devil put his gun away and shrugged. He then turned to Ian once more. He walked up and grabbed the old man by the collar of his lag coat and forced him to his feet. Then he added insult to injury as he brushed the debris off of Ian's head. He mocked him by smiling the whole time.  
  
"Now…my family…" Ian gasped…  
  
Suddenly another creak caught their attention. The first man in black looked up again. Once more he pulled free his gun. He was sweating profusely.  
  
"I'm telling you man it's just a bunch of cars!" the one with sunglasses reassured. The other did not ease back though.  
  
"What if this little shit," he pointed to Ian, "lead them here?"  
  
"I covered my tracks," Ian reassured.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe a little punk like you," the tall man said angrily, "you probably lead them here on purpose! Didn't you?"  
  
"I did no such thing…"  
  
Once more the ceiling creaked. More debris fell down upon Ian and the two representatives. This time both men in black looked up in confusion. Then it creaked again. Over and over again it creaked, as if something was on top of the warehouse, walking about. Each time more and more debris fell. Then there was a loud crack, like a stomping. All three men on the ground could see the ceiling crack. Something was definitely on top of the building.  
  
The ceiling caved in suddenly and the night sky became visible. Debris covered Ian and the two men in black. Smoke rose up and clouded their vision. When it finally dispersed the three saw in the center of the room one solitary man, clad completely in black with a strange helmet on his head. Though his head was sheltered and his eyes covered with goggles, he could still smirk at the three men.  
  
"Fuck! That's them!" the first man in black said nervously.  
  
The man smirking in the center of the room undid his helmet and threw it to the ground. Then he mocked the two Red Devil representatives by saluting them with two fingers, making it seem as though they were about to meet an untimely end. As soon as his hand came back down to his side his shoulder twitched and then his leg followed. In a moment his entire body started convulsing violently and started to grow in size. His clothing tore and his skin started to gain texture. It became a dark greenish tone and very scaly.  
  
All three men quivered in fear against the nearest wall. The walls shook with them as the strange man in the center of the room convulsed and changed.  
  
The creature screamed as he transformed. Eventually his scream turned into a roar and his body turned into a giant. A big, green, scaly, ugly giant, with a very demeaning persona, made up of only blood curdling growls and his presence. His eyes were a deep yellow color and his jaw was huge. His mouth was lined with fangs, all glinting in the city lights above. A huge horn jutted from his forehead. Though his head was huge it seemed small compared to his profusely muscled body. This was a true devil!  
  
"We're going to die!" the first man in black said as one of the enormous hands reached for him. It enveloped the man's head in its grasp and in one small twitch, crushed it. Blood seeped through from between each finger. The other man in black pointed his gun as the creature. He fired twice but the lasers only smoked when they hit the thick hide. The demonic abomination laughed a blood-curdling laugh.  
  
"You think a mere gun can harm a Zoanoid?" the monster taunted. His voice was so dark one could think it came from a true demon of hell. The Zoanoid tore off the headless corpse's arm off and thrust it into the other man's chest. The bone from the arm went all the way through and showed through the other side of the man's back. Gore dripped from the wound and the still bleeding arm.  
  
With both men dead the Zoanoid then turned to Ian.  
  
"You did a bad thing!" It taunted. Ian only quivered in fear. He knew he was going to die, he just wondered how.  
  
Both enormous green hands picked up Ian around the waist. As he was lifted from the ground the old scientist wondered about what would happen to his family. His eyes started to water when he realized that they would die. Then with little warning from the owner of the gigantic hands, Ian was crushed. In one instant almost all the bones in Ian's frail body snapped and crunched. All of his important organs were punctured and he died a very painful death. He couldn't even scream.  
  
The Zoanoid roared a laugh before he let the corpse fall to the ground. He then turned around and looked about the room. He grabbed the bag containing the machines Ian stole. Then with his other hand he picked up the first Red Devil who had met his fate, the one with a crushed skull. Then the Zoanoid taunted it, "from beyond the grave, ha! I hope this devil you worship has a little stronger authority than you people say or he will never survive. No one steals from Chronos."  
  
After he finished taunting, the Zoanoid proceeded to bite down on the dead man's body and eat it slowly. The crunching of bones and the blood sloshing sound filled that room for hours before it finally stopped.  
  
****  
  
Emily listened intently to what was happening inside the broken down warehouse. Rick was in there, rummaging through all the junk that was left laying everywhere. What he was looking for Emily didn't know. All she did know was that whatever it was was going to be either ridiculously perverted or dangerous. That's how Rick worked. He would either look for some old fashioned porno or some sort of vehicle. Likely chances it would be the later of the two.  
  
Emily stood beside Hayato Shinzo, a tall Japanese man with long straight black hair and a considerably pale complexion. He watched the warehouse door persistently, expecting to see something worth his wait. Unfortunately for him, Emily knew all too well that when Rick found something it was ninety percent of the time, worthless or stupid. She thought about saying something but decided not to. It was best if Hayato saw for himself.  
  
Eventually Hayato's patience paid off when he heard a loud mechanical roar sound from inside the warehouse. Emily now knew what it was that Rick found…  
  
Suddenly the door to the warehouse was smashed open and Rick came speeding out on top of a motorcycle. For the next five or six minutes he sped up and down the gravel street, shooting tiny rocks out from under the back wheel at Hayato, Emily, and Kenny all the while. Kenny voiced his complaints by yelling frantically. Emily scowled. Hayato just walked away, apparently unimpressed by Rick's display of rambunctious behavior.  
  
Eventually Rick's war cry and rowdy conduct came to a halt and he quietly walked the bike next to Kenny. His excitement was obvious by the way he laughed and hooted. When he finally shut up his beaming smile turned into a rather maniacal grin. He patted the Motorcycle on the torn leather seat.  
  
"You piece of shit," Kenny smirked, "you actually got that thing to…"  
  
Kenny's smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced by a wide-eyed stare down at the motorcycle's ignition. He swallowed a gulp nervously.  
  
Rick laughed insanely and shoved Kenny's shoulder. Kenny shoved back.  
  
"Is that a screw driver?" Emily asked with a bewildered expression and a hand raking her long chestnut color hair back.  
  
Kenny looked back and stared wide-eyed at Emily. She laughed at the ridiculous expression on his face.  
  
Hayato glanced back over his shoulder at Rick. He wasn't impressed by the bald punk's stunts and raving, but he couldn't help find him somewhat amusing and for that he smiled. He then looked at Emily. He had often times wondered about her hair. At night her hair was a dark brown but just a few hours ago when the sun was still up her hair was a vibrant red. Sometimes when he found nothing else interesting he would simply stare at her hair, unless of course she was aware of it.  
  
Emily was a nice girl, but sometimes wore the strangest clothes. She was always hounded about her attachment to leather, but she always reassured (sometimes aggressively) that she was not a dominatrix and did not take part in Bondage. Right now she wore a black leather jacket over a black halter-top and belt. Below that she wore a pair of skintight leather pants and long black leather boots that were zipped up the sides. Around her neck was a black leather collar. If it was leather or if it was black Emily seemed to love it.  
  
Rick was more of a punk with his bald head and his many facial piercing. Besides the stubble on his chin, Rick was clean-shaven, which apparently was his intention. He had a very bewildering grin sometimes, caused by his thick black eye brows curving down and his wide toothy grin. He usually wore a muscle shirt and army green cargo pants but tonight he wore a thick denim vest and a white tank top underneath, and tonight a pair of black windbreakers. He sometimes changed around his piercings, as he had one in almost every possible place on his face, though rarely wore more than two or three at a time. Tonight he wore a ring through his eyebrow, the middle of his bottom lip, and a thick metal spike through his left earlobe.  
  
Kenny was by far the tallest of the group. He stood at least six feet and five inches and who knows how much he weighed. Hayato sometimes watched the kid lift weights and it often times baffled him. He must have been around two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. From time to time Rick would get a little rough with Kenny and then end up on the floor with a big red hand print on his cheek. Kenny didn't know his own strength. Tonight he wore a gray muscle shirt and a pair of loose matching jeans. He liked to show off his arms. While most of the guys scowled at his vanity, many of the girls in the Arcade (where the group usually hung out) couldn't help but stare in awe and longing. Hayato found one thing he disliked about Kenny, and that was his haircut. It was spiked shot little follicles bleached and dyed a bright blonde. He just didn't seem to fit in with the group as the rest of them usually wore black or something equally dark.  
  
Rick and Kenny's amusing behavior came to an abrupt halt when Rick made a face and grunted loudly. He looked towards the warehouse and grinned…it was the scary grin…the one with the arched eyebrows…*Hayato shutters*  
  
"HEY KAREN!" Rick yelled, "YOU DONE FINGERING YERSELF YET? SHINZO BOY NOT GIVIN IT TO YA RIGHT?"  
  
Hayato wanted to kill Rick at that moment…  
  
Eventually another member of the group appeared out from behind the warehouse, a scowl on her face and a glowing cigarette butt hanging out from in-between her lips. She walked out of the shadows and flicked the cig at Rick. Lucky for him she was an awesome shot and the cigarette landed right down his shirt. He yelled in surprise and slapped his chest frantically to stop the burning!  
  
"Very funny Rick, let me pull my panties up," Karen said as she scowled. Karen was the self-proclaimed bitch of the group. She was actually very easy to get along with though, and fit in just right with the strange group. She was also the newest member of the group. Rick once told Hayato that she was a friend of Emily's and she kinda introduced her into the group. Hayato didn't mind though, as he took to her considerably quickly. In fact, as Rick had blurted out earlier…the jerk…Hayato and Karen were together in a somewhat…procreative relationship.  
  
"Aww…shit! My shirt has a hole in it now! That thing burned a hole in my shirt!" Rick complained.  
  
"Could've been worse," Hayato said, "she could've shot it into the gas tank!"  
  
"Man that's not even funny!" Rick laughed, which kind of contradicted what he had just said.  
  
"Right…" Emily shook her head and then walked over next to Hayato. Together they looked over the city down below. The night air was always refreshing up here, on the outskirts of the city. Though it wasn't as exciting in the timid little area, it was still a relaxing spot to hang out on. Though with Kenny and Rick as crazy as they usually were, the relaxing atmosphere didn't quite sate them…at least for too long…  
  
"It looks less lively than usual, if that's possible," Hayato said, "you might want to take this opportunity tonight, Emily."  
  
"The city looks peaceful to you?" Emily asked Hayato.  
  
"Not really, just less frantic than usual," Hayato said.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to. Last time the Arcade turned into a green room…I thought I was gonna pass out!" Emily said.  
  
"He's playing tonight," Kenny interrupted, "ya know, the backing guitars for Morning Star."  
  
"Joseph Christopher," Hayato stated the man's name, "he's vocals too…"  
  
"You consider that ranting singing?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No," Hayato turned to face Kenny, "it's just what he does. I don't even like Morning Star."  
  
"Well, he's kind of interesting," Emily said, "and I like Morning Star, so I think I'll go tonight. Just make sure Rick doesn't bring the fucking weed!"  
  
"Aww, shit girl," Rick dismounted his bike…finally…and walked up behind Emily to rest his forearm on her shoulder, "you wanna deprave me off my relaxation?"  
  
Emily shrugged his arm off her shoulder and grimaced, "that stuff is gonna fry your brain. They outlawed it over a hundred years ago! And after all, you're smoking more dust and cobwebs then weed!"  
  
Rick grunted and grinned again and then walked back over to his bike, only to find Karen playing with the screwdriver.  
  
"Hey, get away from that!" He growled.  
  
Emily looked back at Hayato who was once more staring out over the precipice.  
  
"Let's get out of here," He said, "the air is making me sick."  
  
"It is a little thin up here," Emily said with a smile, "but that's never bothered you before…what's wrong?"  
  
"I've always felt a little queasy up here," Hayato replied, "just never said anything. Besides, I'm sick at looking at the city. I hate Plate Six…  
  
"  
  
Emily frowned and watched as Hayato turned away from the cliff edge and walked over next to Karen, Rick, and Kenny. Emily followed soon after one last glance at the city. How could Hayato have thought that the city looked less frantic? They always stayed on the second City Plate. That place was always a riot, especially at night.  
  
****  
  
A dark shadow traveled through the alleys, unknown to society. Under his arm was a bag; in it were the two things Ian had stolen from Chronos. This shadow in the alley was returning the items. He walked in a helmet and red stained lab coat. Unfortunately for him the transformation he underwent did a number on his jumpsuit. He could only use the dead Ian's lab coat. The Red Devil members' clothing was too small and too torn up for the shadow to use. There were no major problems with this though, as all the soldier had to do was stay out of sight.  
  
He made his way through the alley cautiously. He was trying to find a ladder to get to the top of a building. His ride would be here soon. He didn't want to miss it. He was looking forward to going back to HQ. For finding the units no doubt he would be rewarded. Hopefully further enhancements would be his reward. How incredible it would be if the masters upgraded him to a Hyper Zoanoid.  
  
The Chronos soldier turned another corner and entered the next alleyway. As soon as he did he came face to face with another man. This one wasn't part of the same group that was just killed some hours ago. He was tall and had a faintly pale complexion. His hair was dark and long, flowing straight back slightly past his shoulders. His eyes had the strangest aura to them, captivating the Chronos soldier. For a moment he couldn't move.  
  
The soldier regained his composure and stood straight up to truly face the strange new man. Who he was didn't matter.  
  
"Out of the way, dreg!" he said. The strange young man did not move, however. His fists clenched and his eyes squinted.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"None of your business," the soldier said, "unless you want to make it your business?"  
  
"Considering your possessions," the other replied, "I think I will make it my business."  
  
The soldier walked back a couple steps, making sure he was out of the young man's range. The young man, however, followed.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
The young man did nothing of the sort, yet instead he persisted. Now he smirked. Somehow he knew what was in the bag. He wanted what was in it.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't back off!" The Chronos official exclaimed. For some reason he was sweating under the helmet. He was nervous, perhaps afraid.  
  
The young man smirked even more, but this time he stopped.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," he said, "I want you to…"  
  
"Fuck your favor," the Chronos official said. Somehow he was frightened. He shivered. He couldn't understand why though. Perhaps it was just the lighting of the alleyway. That's right, this guy just seemed menacing. If only he could clearly see this person. Then the soldier could just shrug it off and kill the dreg. It seemed kind of pathetic to be scared of a…  
  
"Die," the young man finished. As soon as he said that the Chronos official collapsed onto the ground, unmoving, not breathing. There wasn't even the faintest evidence of life left after he had fallen. He was dead. The young man smirked and grabbed the bag from the soldier's dead grasp. He laughed when he saw the contents.  
  
"Just as I thought," he laughed, "just my lucky day!"  
  
As he walked from the alley the young man laughed, as if the predicament he had put himself into was amusing. He laughed out loud and sadistically…  
  
END OF EPISODE ONE  
  
Visit www.animesavior.com to read Raekan Kero's custom synopsis of the Guyver  
  
Be on the look out for Character Data Files 


End file.
